


cranberries and cinnamon

by setsunasnow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Maya Yamato, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Overwhelmed Maya Yamato, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as either post-confession kaomaya or two dummies mutually pining for each other, supportive (not) girlfriend kaoru seta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunasnow/pseuds/setsunasnow
Summary: Maya gets overwhelmed planning for the next school play. Kaoru comforts her. (and maybe holds her hand... a lot.)
Relationships: Seta Kaoru & Yamato Maya, Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	cranberries and cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first real fanfic ever, so i'm sorry if it's not that good lmao  
> i love the autistic maya headcanon as an autistic person myself. i actually included some of my own stims into this story!  
> feedback is appreciated, i hope you all enjoy!

It was almost time. An hour before the play started. The crew had been working hard for this day, working overtime so the deadline could be met. The blood, sweat, and tears that were shed (and unshed) were finally being paid off. The discarded scripts, props, everything- it would all be worth it.

Along with this, though, as lead technician, this meant Maya was in charge. She commanded her fellow crewmates for days on end, the tension in her voice growing more strained by the day. Her vocal cords felt like they would burst from the anxiety she felt bubbling in her throat. 

_‘Move the lights a little to the left.’ ‘Can you go get an extra prop?’ ‘Let’s do a soundcheck, everyone!’_

Her chest felt like it was going to burst, an unwelcome warmth forming inside of it. She noticed the sweat trailing down her forehead, tasting it near her lip. She felt sick. She needed to get out.

Mumbling a weak ‘I’ll be back, thank you, sorry’ she pushed open the door with such force that it surprised even herself. Her head was pounding, hands twitching ever so slightly in rapid succession.

Realizing she left her bag back in the studio, which meant she also left her fluffy stim toy, she exhaled shakily, collapsing onto a chair nearby, barely keeping her cool.

“It happened again, huh...” the girl hummed, glancing up at the blank, dim concrete ceiling.

“Maya? What are you doing here?”

Whipping her head at the source of the voice, her brow relaxed.

(Although, truly, she did know whose it was.)

Hair a shade of vibrant violet, shining even in a simply lit room, her form radiated confidence, holding herself upright, her caring, tender eyes gazing at the brunette’s own. She donned a white shirt fitted at her waist, the sleeves puffed and flared out at the cuffs, a vest completing her upper attire. She wore fitted pants and lace-up boots, completing the look. Maya realized that she truly lived up to her name as “prince of the school”

“Ah! Kaoru-san, I’m so sorry-“ she moved to get up, but was promptly interrupted by the girl in question.

“Maya, what happened?” Leaning down in front of the girl, Kaoru’s brow furrowed. Maya blushed- she felt like a princess herself.

 _‘Go away, weird thoughts!’_ she (attempted) to dismiss the thought,

“Ah... Well,” the girl began sheepishly, “I got overwhelmed, you know? With all this planning and stuff.” she sighed.

“It’s the biggest play our school’s ever done! I thought I would be prepared for anything, and now...”

“Maya, look at me.”

Turning her head to the girl in front of her once again, her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

Her expression was that of sincerity, soft and tender. Maya’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Gah, I feel like I’m going to faint if she keeps looking at me like that...’

She felt Kaoru squeeze her hand reassuringly. The girl subconsciously let out a squeak, face turning cherry red. In any other circumstance, Kaoru would think about how cute she was. Now, all she can think about is the state of the girl in front of her.

“You are doing enough. You are enough. I am an actor, and I know that the performances I’ve done would not be the same without your help.” she chuckled, rubbing calloused fingers gently on the girl’s palm, occasionally giving the brunette’s small hand a reassuring squeeze. Instantly, the tension eased from Maya’s body.

“Kaoru-san...”

“I hope you know that, dear kitten. It is okay to have moments of weakness. That’s what we are. We are... quite fleeting creatures.”

The brunette let out a giggle, gazing softly into the eyes of the girl in front of her.

“Thank you so much, Kaoru-san. Your words have given me courage.” Maya beamed,

“There is no need to thank me. Do you need me to sit here with you? Would you like me to massage your hand?”

“...Yes, please.” the brunette said sheepishly,

She moved to sit next to the bespectacled girl, “Of course! I know how important this is for you, and I always do my best to take care of my kittens.”

The smile Kaoru was giving her should have killed her by now. That’s it. 999 critical damage. Maya always prided herself on her defense stats. But her foe was too strong. _‘Goodbye, sweet drum kit. Goodbye, my trusty cymbals. See you in the next life.’_

“...Thank you again, Kaoru-san.” she breathed out, almost in a whisper. Kaoru heard her, though, letting out a chuckle.

Her eyes fluttered and she felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. Slowly, she felt her body begin to relax. All this time her mind felt like it was speeding down a railroad, never stopping, and now the train hit the brakes. It was peaceful, though. Subconsciously, she had leaned her head on the actor’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She smelt like vanilla and cranberries and — is that a hint of cinnamon? 

Sandy brown hair fanned out on Kaoru’s shoulder, as the girl kept massaging the tense joints in the drummer’s hand. A sigh released from Maya’s lips, fully relaxing for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Maya’s breathing steadily slowed, little snores leaving her instead. Kaoru chuckled. Pressing a kiss to Maya’s head, a whisper escaped her lips,

“Rest well, kitten. You deserve it.”


End file.
